Beyond Death
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: After capturing and torturing Harry in the summer before his seveth year, Voldemort has a plan to ensure his dream for immortality. Even if it ensures it for his enemy as well. Ignores HBP and DH.
1. Death

Beyond Death

* * *

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I wouldn't be publishing this on a fanfiction site if I did!**

**I know that I should be writing my other stories but this was just screaming write me, write me! so I did. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death

_Stupid. Stupid. Idiotic, arrogant idiot!_ Were Harry Potters thoughts as he pulled on the chains that held him against the wall. Not just any wall, but a wall in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He groaned in annoyance as yet again they did not yield, there was mostly likely magic involved. He lend back and hissed, as pain erupted in his back and chest. The former from the numerous cuts, and the latter from the broken ribs which there was no doubt that he had. His right ankle and femur were also broken, so really any escape plan was mute at this point. He had no idea how long he'd been here, there was no window to mark the passage of time with, and he knew for a fact that he'd been unconscious for long periods of time.

His mind turned back to how he'd ended up here. It was immensely stupid, just days before his seventeenth birthday, days before his freedom from the Durley's forever. He'd ignored the warnings of Dumbledore, who'd told him to stay in the house until they came to collect him on his birthday. He'd had a massive argument with his uncle, and stormed out of the house. He'd gone to the park to cool down and the next thing he knew he'd been hit by a stunner, in the back, while sitting on the swing. Quite pathetic really. He supposed that he was now of age, not that it made any difference at all to his situation. Come to think about it, no one had came for hours. Maybe they were going to let him stave to death? Harry snorted then winced at the pain, no that wasn't Voldemort's style.

Suddenly his scar started hurting, he knew what that meant, Voldemort was coming. So much for being abandoned. He sat up straighter ignoring the pain from his injuries, and glared at the door waiting for Voldemort to show himself. Which he did moments later, he stood in the doorway and smirked at Harry's glare.

"Hello, Harry." He said in a voice that sounded like parceltongue but wasn't. Harry continued to glare. Voldemort moved closer to him, making his scar hurt more, but Harry ignored the pain, he was used to by now anyway. "Do you know what day it is Harry." Voldemort said pleasantly, and Harry was instantly on guard, this couldn't be good. Voldemort chuckled when Harry's sneer turned out more like a grimace.

"It's the 29th of August. Three days until Hogwarts opens it's gates." Voldemort said. He was now standing directly in front of Harry. "Would you like to go back?" He asked. Harry frowned,_ what was he asking? It had to be a trick. He wouldn't let me go just like that_. Voldemort frowned when Harry didn't respond, and before Harry could react pressed two fingers into Harry's scar. Harry head lit up like a Christmas tree, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out from the pain.

"Would you like to go back?" Voldemort repeated in a hiss.

"Y...Yes." Harry managed to gasp though the pain. Instantly the fingers were gone along with most of the pain. Voldemort stepped back with a satisfied smirk. When he reached the door, he turned back to Harry.

"I wonder what the Light will do, when their savour is returned to them surrounded by darkness." He said and left the cell. _What hell does that mean? _Harry didn't have long to ponder this before someone else entered his cell.

He was in his late twenties, just under 6 foot with dusty blond hair, but most of all he was gorgeous! With his pale white flawless skin and his blood red eyes. Wait red eyes? Pale skin, red eyes. _Oh crap!_ Was Harry's last thought before the vampire's teeth were deep in his neck. Didn't notice when the vampire left him, as by then all there was, was the deep burning his veins like a wild fire was burning him from the inside out. He understood that the burning was the venom in his veins slowly killing off his human cells, but that didn't help him cope with the pain. Distantly he could hear someone screaming and he knew that it had to be him, but he couldn't feel anything but the pain, and the odd sensation of his bones popping back into their natural positions, and fusing harder then steel. His skin, on his back, was slowly healing. The pain wasn't as bad as the crucius on it's own, but it was also worse as it was never ending. There was no sensation other then the pain, no sense of time, nothing.

The pain was starting to leave him, slowly, it retreated from his fingers and toes and slowly moved up is arms and legs. However it was replaced by ice, he couldn't feel his fingers and toes like he should they felt so cold, it could be the sudden lose of burning that made them feel that way. But part of Harry's mind knew that was not the case they were simply dead. He could move them but they were dead all the same. It should have scared him, it was a sign that when the pain left him he would be a monster, but right now he was relieved as it was also a sign that the pain was going to go away.

The pain, the fire, disappeared everywhere else and intensified around his heart like a nose. His heart was beating so hard and fast that it felt like it was trying to beat it's self out of his chest and away from the fire. But it was hopeless, pointless, it could not escape the fire or the ice. Harry's back arched, he screamed once more and his heart stopped, his breathing stopped, everything stopped. For along time he stayed where he was unable to process that the pain was gone. Well mostly gone there was still a harsh burning in the back of his throat he needed something, anything to quench the thirst. Something pushed it's self to front of his mind and with a jolt he opened his eyes as he realised exactly what he was thirsty for.

He stared at everything, it was all so clear, he could see so much better then he could even with his glasses. He was still in the same cell, as before he'd been bitten. Bitten, he froze, he was now a vampire, needed to drink.... No he wouldn't think about that now, it made the pain in his throat throb. He lifted a hand to wipe some hair from his face and heard the clink of metal. He looked down to see the manacles were still on his wrists. Well vampires were really strong, so this shouldn't be that much of a challenge. Harry gripped one of the manacles and pulled, there was a screech and soft snap, and the manacle snapped in half and fell to the ground. Harry blinked that was easier then he expected. A moment later and the other manacle joined the first on the ground, he was free.

He was just about to move towards the door, when he heard rapid footfalls. A moment later the vampire that bit him appeared in the doorway. A growl escaped Harry lips. The vampire smirked. Before Harry could attack, the vampire tossed something at him. Harry seeker instincts made him catch it without thinking. He looked down, it was his wand. _Why did they give him back his wand?_ He looked up confused.

"Enjoy your first meal." The vampire said still smirking. "Blood" And Harry felt the familiar tug of a portkey. When he landed he only had the chance to recognise the great hall in Hogwarts before all hell broke lose.

* * *

**Just to say that the only sorces of info on Twilight cames from the film and fanfiction so bare with me. **

**I may make fool out of my self. With this in mind it may be along time before any Twilight characters turn up, if ever. I may just stick with using the concept of vampires from Twilight.**

**Please review and say Yay or Nay! (Hopefully alittle more than that! Wink. Wink.)  
**

**SSG**


	2. Deadly Entrance

Beyond Death

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy.**

**BlueSolaris: I agree with you. Like I said last A/N I haven't read the Twilight books, but judging from the film, I'd say Alice is over played in most fanfics. I also hate when Harry is able to control the bloodlust right from the go, I mean what makes him so special!! **

**I'm trying to write the HP/Twilight story that I've wanted to read but haven't found.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Deadly Entrance

The sorting feast of Hogwarts was in full swing. The sound of happily chatting children and laughter filled the hall. But one table was quieter and more subdued then normal. Gryffindor table was missing an important occupant and they all knew it, even the freshly sorted Gryffindors were quieter then they would have been normally.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes moved to the empty chair where the boy who lived usually sat. He caught the eye of Hermione Granger. Her eyes were filled with worry and a questioning, as if she were asking where Harry Potter was. Unfortunately Dumbleore had no idea what had happened. The Order had kept an eye on Harry all summer, Tonks had reported this morning when Harry's Uncle had driven Harry to the station. But sometime between then and now he'd disappeared. Albus shook his head sadly and Hermione looked down sadly, even more worried then before.

Dumbledore frowned as he felt a tug on his magic, like all Headmasters he was keyed into the wards of Hogwarts, it told him that someone was portkeying into Hogwarts. While the wards did allow this, it was very unusual. He stood just in time to see a figure appear between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. In the time it took Dumbledore to blink the figure grabbed Cho Chang from the Ravenclaw table and bit into her neck. She was dead before the rest of the table knew what was happening. The screaming started when the vampire grabbed another student and started to drain him. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs fell over each other in there panic to get away from the monster.

By the time to teachers got round side of the teachers table the vampire was already onto it's forth victim. Thankfully now the only people left in the Great Hall were the teachers and the Gryffindor members of the DA. The vampire dropped it's latest victim, Dumbledore noted sadly that it was a first year Hufflepuff, it looked round and the witches and wizards surrounding it and dropped into a feral stance. It's black hair draped over it's face hiding everything but it's bloodied mouth which was pulled into a snarl and glowing blood red eyes, which showed nothing but demonic hunger. It was then that Dumbledore realised what they were dealing with was a newborn. Which made the situation far more dangerous as the vampire was not going to stop. As if on clue the vampires eyes darted towards the Gryffindors.

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

"Reducto!"

"Stuipfy!"

"Reducto!"

The five spells hit the vampire dead on before it could make its move, and sent it crashing into the wall. It dropped to the floor and didn't move. Dumbledore breathed out relived as he knew that a newborn vampire would not be able to 'play dead' so it must be unconscious. Magic was the only way that a vampire could be made unconscious. Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindors.

"Return to your dormitory." He told them. Hermione stepped forward.

"But Professor." She said.

"Unless you want to start the year in negative points and detentions, I suggest you leave." Snape sneered. Ron looked as if her were about to respond when his sister clapped a hand over his mouth and virally dragged him from the hall, the rest of the Gryffindors followed after sending Snape glares to he responded with another sneer.

Dumbledore approached the fallen vampire at the same time as binding it with the most powerful binding spills he knew, he wasn't taking anymore chances, not with four of his students dead already. Merlin knows how the Daily Prophet would report this! It was a disaster and something only Tom would come up with, what better way to shake peoples faith in Hogwarts then to show how easily it could be breached. It must be contained at all costs.

When he looked down at the fallen vampire his breath stuck in his throat. The vampires hair had been blown away from it's face showing the only blemish on the otherwise perfect skin, it was in the shape of a lighting bolt on it's forehead.

"Harry?"

* * *

Harry groaned as he regained conscious, he had a splitting headache. Without opening his eyes he brought a hand to his forehead and tried to massage the pain away. _How the hell do vampires get headaches anyway._ That thought made him freeze, the events of the last couple of days came back to him, being bitten, the pain. His eyes snapped open. He was a vampire! He groaned again and covered his face with his hands. _Could it get any worse?_ Then other thing come back to him it was hazy, but he could remember a heavenly smell, thrist, blood and pleasure, a brief pain then he woke up here. Grief overwhelmed him, he'd killed, and he enjoyed it and what was worse, he thought, as the burning in his throat peeked, he wanted more.

Harry violently shoved that thought away, as he removed his hand from his face and sat up. He was in a room. A stone room, with only the bed he was sitting on, a high window, which showed that it was night-time, and a door. Harry got up and walked towards the door, when he got to four foot from the door he felt something push against him. Magic it was magic, or more specifically a ward had been placed around the door. He stopped and reached out a hand towards the door. Violent pain lanced up his arm, he hissed and draw back a few paces. The door had been warded against vampires, he'd read about them, he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Having nothing else to do Harry sat back on the bed. He didn't know how long he sat not thinking or doing anything, just staring at the wall ahead of him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a vile smell filled the room. If he'd been human he would have gagged, but he wasn't so he didn't, but he did cover his nose with his hand. He searched with his eyes for the source of the offending smell. He found it in a small glass filled with red liquid. He picked it up with one hand, still covering his nose with the other. It was blood, it had to be, why else would it appear in here with him. But that didn't explain why it smelt so disgusting. The threw it against the wall, the glass shattered and blood went everywhere. It didn't make the smell go away but it did make him feel slightly better.

It had been three days since he'd woken up in this room, he only knew this by the changing light coming in though the window. He'd tried yelling and shouting for someone but no one had come. He'd tried hitting the walls, but they were covered with the same ward as the door. He was well and truly trapped and there was no way out. He throat burned with hunger and he could barely think though it. The foul smelling blood kept appearing, he'd mostly got used to the smell now, but it still got to him sometimes. He'd tried drinking it once when the thirst got to much. He hadn't known a vampire could be sick, but sick he was as soon as he'd swallowed that blood. It was maddening!

At twilight of the third day of his captivity the door opened, Harry immediately dropped into a crouch eyes trained on the door. Dumbledore stepped into the room, but stayed within the wards. He looked at Harry with sad eyes.

"Harry, my boy, we need to talk." He said.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy. I'll try and update asap.**

**Please review!**

**SSG**


	3. Hunter

Beyond Death

Chapter 3: Hunter

Harry stared at his headmaster, he was confused as so far as most of his senses were concerned Dumbledore was not there. He couldn't smell him or hear his heartbeat or anything, he could only see him. Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, my boy, I truly am. I wish I could help you," Harry stared at him.

"Thirsty," Harry said with some effort, his throat was so raw. If it were possible Dumbledore looked even sadder, his eyes flickered to the untouched glass of blood on the table and the blood on the wall and floor.

"The blood not to your taste?" Harry scowled.

"Bad," he said. Dumbledore sighed and flicked his wand. Suddenly the rank smell of the blood was replaced by the sweetest thing Harry had ever smelt. His head snapped towards the table where a new glass was sitting innocently, and in a blink of an eye Harry was drinking the new liquid, and it was best thing he'd even tasted. Harry sighed in contentment as the thirst retreated to a more manageable level, at least he could now think of more than that thirst. He sat on the bed and looked over at his professor.

"What's going to happen to me now, professor?"

"If you were a normal vampire, we would simply keep you in this room. You could continue your studies and after a year you could rejoin the rest of the school. However you are not a normal vampire, Harry." Harry swallowed uneasily, He'd guessed that as soon as the blood had made him sick.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Most vampires can survive perfectly well on animal blood, but there is another type of vampire. It happens very rarely, maybe one in a thousand, in those cases when person turns the venom is stronger making a very different vampire, these vampires are known as Hunters. Hunters can not survive on anything but human blood and never lose the strength and speed of a new born, and they also never fully learn to control their thirst. It is the ruling of the Ministry to destroy Hunters whenever they are found." Harry had a very bad feeling about this. Dumbledore looked sadly over his glasses at Harry. "I'm afraid you are a Hunter, Harry. The Aurors will be here in the morning," he turned to leave as Harry just stare at him in shock. Before Dumbledore left his glanced back. "I'm sorry, my boy." Then he was gone.

Harry stayed staring at the door for a long time before he got up. Their was no way he going to let the Ministry kill him for something Voldemort did to him, if he were dead, he gave a snort at that thought as he was already dead, who was going to kill Voldemort? And he had so much to pay for. He'd taken everything from him, his family, his childhood and now his humanity. He was going to pay! But first he had to get out of here. Harry looked around the room again, with far more clarity without the oppressive thirst, which was already starting to build up again. The wards were still there, he could feel them whenever he got too close to one of the walls. He looked up and saw a window. Harry frowned, it couldn't be that simple, surely?It couldn't hurt to try.

Harry jumped from a standing start and grabbed the edges of the window and looked down it had been a straight jump of about ten feet, he grinned he could get used to that. Turning his attention back to the window in front of him, he pressed a hand against the glass and grinned again when he found that the ward didn't reach up this far. He pushed harder braking the glass with ease. Without a second thought he stepped off the window ledge and dropped. He landed in a crouch, unharmed, he looked back and to his surprise saw he'd fallen over thirty feet. He shock his head, he needed to get as far from the castle as he could before caught someone's scent any killed more of his friends. He closed his eyes against the memory of draining Cho of her blood, he vowed that he'd never hurt any of his friends ever again. As he ran into the forest away from the only home he'd ever known he swore that he'd be back someday.

* * *

**Short I know.**

**Please review!**

**SSG**


End file.
